Spray devices for the application of liquids onto human skin and hair are well known. Spray applications are used for many types of medicines, hair treatments, deodorants, lotions, and cosmetic agents. One form of spray device for the application of liquids for skin treatment are hand-held spray devices. Usually these hand-held spray devices are comprised of disposable pressurized can spray applicators having a finger actuated spray valve and nozzle. Non-pressurized hand-held spray applicators are also available consisting of reusable trigger-pump spray devices. These disposable and refillable trigger sprayers are held in one hand at less than a meter away from the skin to treat portions of the body. Container sizes for these types of sprayers are adapted to hold volumes of liquids adequate for multiple applications from a single container. Uniform spray applications of a precise dosage or coverage of an entire body are difficult with these types of hand-held spray applicators.
Other types of hand held applicators are those with liquid containers that use liquid pressure or compressed gas for atomization and propulsion. An example of this type of hand-held applicator is a hand-held air-brush sprayer adapted to be used to dispense cosmetic agents. One disadvantage of such air-brush systems is that the liquid containers are of an inappropriate size, often being too large or too small, to coat an entire person or selected parts of a person. In addition, the refilling process for such devices can be messy.
Another disadvantage of hand-held air-brush systems is that it is difficult for a person to self-apply an even coat to certain body portions, such as the back. To overcome this problem, professional salons and spas offer trained sunless-tanning applicator personnel to apply material carefully over the entire body of the customer. This situation is often inconvenient and uncomfortable for both the personnel and the customer. In addition, since hand-held airbrush applications usually take 10 to 30 minutes, the process can be irritating to the tanning applicator and the customer due to prolonged exposure to the spray environment. Fatigue is also known to occur in the back, arms, and wrists of applicator personnel due to the repetitive motion of the hand-held brushing process.
Applications of cosmetic agents, such as sunless tanning compounds, with hand-held spray devices require very experienced personnel to avoid mistakes which may result in under- or over-application, missed areas, streaks, and runs. Another drawback that limits the practicality and marketplace potential of hand-held cosmetic sprays in which an assistant is needed is the potential inconvenience and embarrassment to the person being coated, since they must stand for the duration of the application in an unclothed or partially unclothed state.
Non-hand-held systems for dispensing liquid to the human body have also been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,509 describes a prior system for applying treatment media to a living body. U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,509 describes a carrier device which moves up and down and provides for applying a treatment media to a body. However, U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,509 does not describe for the use of removable liquid containers, or for liquid containers adapted to be of a size for applying a single dosage to portions of a human body as provided by embodiments of the present invention.
Automated systems for self-application of a spray mist to the entire body have recently been introduced for sunless tanning. These systems are housed within cabinets or booths to permit enclosure of an adult and provide for hands-free, uniform, self-application in a private setting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,333 to Laughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,081 to Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,122 to Parker et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,164 to Parker et al. each describe automated systems for coating the human body in which a spray chamber is used. In present systems, several spray nozzles are fed from a single large tank containing sunless tanning solution. These automatic spray systems are designed to dispense approximately five to ten tanning sessions per liter of liquid, and generally use a feeder-tank capacity of eight to twenty liters. Since each customer's dose is drawn from a common tank, the customer has no assurance of the amount applied, nor do they have a choice of the type of lotion to be applied for a certain skin type or desired tanning color. It is not currently practical to adapt present automatic systems to dispense a single dosage from an individually sized container because of the wasted volume of spray liquid that resides in the many hoses that are required to feed each of the many spray nozzles. The various embodiments of the present invention provide for a self-application spray device having a liquid container closely connected to a nozzle system and of a size allowing a customer to dispense an appropriate volume of spray solution of their choice.